Samehada
by elric0sis
Summary: Why does Kisame act so respectful towards his sword? Why does he treat it like it's human? When Itachi is in trouble, will Kisame be able to save him in time? And who's this new stranger? KisaIta!


AU:Ok! I had this fantastic idea in my head for a while now and I just had to write it down and share it! So here it is~! Enjoy~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Itachi and Kisame were walking along the dirt path, Kisame carrying the body of the fifth jinchuriki on his Samehada, Itachi walking next to smiled down at his husband, kissing his cheek and hears him giggle. He smiled even wider and continued on their way, humming lightly and looked up at the clouds. Itachi walked along with his husband, looking up at Samehada every once in a while.

"...Kisame, I think Samehada is upset again..." he said, motioning to the fidgeting and gurgling sword. Kisame raised an eyebrow and looked back at his sword, starts to whisper to it lightly. Itachi could never understand why his husband treated his sword like a person, but after a while he had to admit, it grew on him as well. The sword just had a certain aura like a human, and the way Kisame handled it with such care would make you think he really was one. Overhead, the sky rumbled slightly, causing shivers to go down Itachi's spine.

Kisame looked at his husband again and chuckled, kissing his cheek to reassure him. Itachi calmed down slightly but couldn't get the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. They continued along the path for a little while when they were attacked by enemy ninja. Kisame jumped back, keping the jinchuriki on Samehada as they attacked, using a water jutsu to block it. Itachi took out some kunai and started fighting along, helping Kisame as much as he could to keep the jincuriki safe. After sending off a grand fireball, there appeared to be only one enemy left. Itachi and Kisame ran head on towards the enemy as he activated a wind style jutsu, making a giant vortex appear.

Itachi gasped and held his arms up to protect his most vital points, getting picked up by the wind and was soon in the vortex. Kisame growled and was about to punch the enemy as he was thrown into the air as well, Samehada and the jinchuriki flying away from him. The two Akatsuki members were scrambling in the jutsu, trying to find each other and get free as the nin watched in amusement.

Kisame thrashed around violently, trying to find Itachi and saw a dark figure hurdling towards him. He smiled, grabbing the body and catapulted himself out of the vortex, landing on the other side and looked down to greet his husband...

...only to be met with the unconscious jinchuriki in his arms. Kisame growled and dropped the man, looking up for Itachi and was about to jump in again as the enemy nin through sebon needles into the vortex. "NO!" Kisame yelled, panicing and attacked the nin, ending the vortex jutsu in the process. Kisame growled animalistically and ripped out the man's throat, looking up to see his husband in a tall man's arms.

Kisame let out a sigh of relief and scratched his head lightly, smiling. "Well, you finally decided to transform again, Samehada?" Samehada smiled and nodded, holding Itachi protectively. Samehada was just about as tall as Kisame and was a silverish blue color, his dark purple hair was short and spikey and stuck out mostly to the left. He, like Kisame, had gills on his cheek bones and sharp, pointy teeth. Itachi stirred in his arms, opening his eyes and blinked, looking around.

"Are you alright, Ita-chan?" Samehada said, smiling lightly. Itachi looked up and raised an eyebrow in confusion tensing up as Kisame walked over.

"Hn~ Don't panic love, it's Samehada." he said, smiling and kissed his head. Itachi blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked at him again.

"...Samehada?" Samehada smiled and nodded, making Itachi laugh. "I kept on wondering why Kisame was so attached to you. I guess that's because you really are human." he laughed lightly, rubbing his head.

Kisame frowned lightly. "Koi...It's not that I'm not happy too see you unhurt but, how did you avoid the sebons?"

Samehada smiled lightly. "I saved him, Master." he gurgled, nuzzling Itachi.

He giggled lightly. "So that was you~" he said, remembering what happened in the vortex.

(Itachi's POV)

Itachi flew around flailing in the vortex, crying out for Kisame. _'Dammit! At this rate I'm going to die from the lack of oxygen!'_ he thought, trying to find a way out but his head kept on spinning. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and snapped his head in that direction, seeing another flash. _'There's sebon in here?'_He thought, starting to panic slightly as the flashes surrounded him.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms hold him and, what seemed to be, bandages surrounded him, making a sphere inside the vortex. Itachi looked up and saw some of the sebons lodge themselves in the wrappings, but none of them getting through. He was about to turn around to face his savior when suddenly the sphere warped and opened, the vortex disappearing and Itachi had the strange sensation of falling, then everything went black.

(END POV)

Kisame smiled and patted Samehada's back, thanking him as Itachi got up and smiled. "We better get going home koi...Pein-sama will be waiting for that jinchuriki." Kisame nodded, smiling and picked up the body, slinging it over his shoulder as Samehada picked up Itachi, making the weasel giggle. "Wait, so this whole time you've been carrying a hot, strong, sexy man on your back and didn't tell me?"

Kisame sweatdropped. "Well...It's not exactly a conversation starter..." Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance. "...I'm sleeping on the couch tonight huh?" The weasel nodded.

_  
AU: ^/.\^ yay! Samehada finally gets his entrance~!


End file.
